Unforgiven
by Rilurz
Summary: A little boy named Yuta, lives up in the mountains with his Mother, Father and grandmother. They live peacefully until the monsters start making new entrances into the mainland, which causes problem for Yuta and his family.


**This should be interesting to write, but don't expect too much, I watched it, but don't really know what it's based off of, plus the leveling system**

* * *

Living in the mountains away from what's supposed to be better is actually not that bad. Minus the constant rain of course, my name is Yuta Kobayashi, and I am five years old at the moment. I have short chopped, wavy jet black hair and I'm kind of skinny, from my father's side...Now from my mother's side I inherited her eyes and looks, meaning her soft looking face and her elf ears. Yes she is an elf.

My eyes are two different colors, sea green, and sky blue. Every time I see my eyes, I cover one side and think would there be a difference if my eyes had one color instead of two? But then I uncover my eye and smile, I guess it's better to different, I don't really like attention, but when I grow up, I'm for sure going to stick out to other people. Living in the mountains is cool but it also has...A very different climate than where everyone goes to become an adventurer. The place I'm talking about is called, Orario. It's where people begin their life as an adventurer, or just to start a business, or get a job to keep food on the table, you get what I mean.

It rains almost every day here, it's not heavy rain, once and awhile maybe, but most of the time it's light rain. Every day I play in the rain with my mother, every day she tells me something new, to me she's everything, so are the rest of my family, but mother is more important to me. She told me I'm pretty smart for my age, but I'm also really weak for my age. Today it was raining lightly, while the sun was shining.

My mother was spinning around while carrying me in her arms, I kept smiling, and laughing. It's a normal childhood every kid should have, she was warm even though it was raining, she put me down gently and looked down at me with a bright smile, "Yuta, do you know how far Orario is from here?" My mother asked. I shook my head, she's never told me, and my father has never told me either.

My mother looked up at the sky, "It would take a couple weeks to get there on foot." She laughed lightly, I don't get why she's telling me this. I've never seen my mother look sad, that's something I never want to see. After two hours my mother and I were soaked, and decided to go back inside and dry ourselves off. My mom helped me change and then she went into her room to change and while she did that, my father walked into the house, he's human, and often goes to Orario for stuff that we need, the stuff we can't get here.

"Welcome back, father!" I shouted happily, he may not be here all the time, but it's enough for me. "Hey Yuta, did you just get out of the bath? Or were you and Mommy playing in the rain again?" My father asked and raffles my wet hair around, I smiled, "The rain feels so good! Plus now I don't have to take a bath!"

My father shook his head, "Playing in the rain is not a bath, and you'll still have to take one later on tonight. Okay?"

"Your father is right Yuta, rain is not the way to wash yourself, plus if you play too much in the rain, you'll get sick. But it's still fun to do that regardless." My mother came out of her room and stood next to my father, I frowned. "Alright...But I can still play outside when it's raining, right?" I asked, with a bright smile.

My mother and father nodded, "Just for a while."

At evening we did our normal routine, my mom cooked food for me, my father, and grandmother. Most of the days were always like this, but once and awhile it's different, my dad goes to Orario and my grandmother goes into the woods to pick fruit, when it's not raining at least.

While my mother stays home and plays with me, they don't stay away from home because of my mother and I, they just go out for us because not everyone approves of half-elves. When I was a baby we lived in Orario, I can't remember much but mother tells me it's not a place for me or her. As we ate we talked, or my parents and grandmother talked I just listened, it was mostly about new things happening in Orario, "I couldn't believe it when they said that the monsters have started to make new entrances into our lands, they keep standing people to seal them. So far they've sealed twenty entrances, in the last month." My father told us, my mother looked troubled, then maybe it's-

"They haven't gotten this far yet, my dear. It's only near Orario, I promise." My father said reassuringly. "Monsters?" I asked. The only thing my father has told me about Adventurers is that they have these guilds and go into this cave that keeps going. My father looked at my mother who shook her head, and my grandmother smiled sweetly at me, "They aren't anything scary he was just kidding, Yuta."

After dinner I was told to go to bed, the usual, but mother's tone of voice was…worried.

The next day father didn't go back to Orario instead he stay home with us, but he was mostly outside, I would try to go out and ask to play but both mother and father told me not today, maybe tomorrow. I was confused why they didn't want me to go out, they were both acting weird, almost like they knew something was going to happen, I guess it could be what they were talking about last night. Which I couldn't exactly hear, they mostly whispered, but I did hear them say something about protecting and also thinking about going back to Orario, but after that there was nothing else.

When father finally came back into the house he had a terrified look on his face, "Yuta, Lillianna, come here and don't make a sound." He said quietly. My mother nodded and held my hand tightly, I tried to talk but I had this strange feeling that if I did, then something horrible will happen. In all my life, I've never felt fear, until now. We went to the basement and huddled together, both of them holding me tight.

We stayed there for two hours, and then another and my stomach growled at me to eat something, "M-mom…?" I whispered, and as soon as I did, a roar sounded and the ground started shaking, but it slowly faded away, my heart was beating fast, I didn't dare open my mouth again, "It's gone…Alright I think it's safe-

A second later a horrified screech sounded from afar, my father instantly stood up, "MOTHER!"

My father told us to stay put, but I tried to follow, my mother grabbed me quickly and held me gently and whispered, "We don't want to lose you…" That was enough for me to stay still. My father went up the stairs and headed outside, after fifth-teen minutes he came back. He seemed to be out of breath, father didn't look sad or frightened, just worried.

Grandmother is alive…

The next day I went out through the back window, I know where she goes to pick our vegetables and fruit. Her favorite spot is about two hundred feet away from the house, when I got there, there was nothing, no sign of her, but there was huge hoof prints on the ground. I gulped and slowly went back home. As I was heading back I noticed that the hoof prints started heading in another direction abruptly, its roar started loud and close, then it started to fade away, as if it ran away from something, or towards something.

As I followed the hoof prints I suddenly felt a little happy, it's like I was an adventurer. There were some trees that were broken…Trees that have been ripped from its roots, I climbed over a lot of them, and some of them were even split in two. As I was reaching the end of the fallen trees I was standing on one that allowed me to see ahead, on one tree was Grandma, she was just lying there, like she was asleep. I started making my way over to her, feeling extremely happy that I found her, father will be proud of me!

I stood five feet from her, "Gr-

I saw red and instantly ran away. I didn't turn my head or stop to check if she was moving, I just don't want to see that color. Last year I've seen that color, both on myself and my mother, I was reckless and got hurt, but mother had it worse than I did. When I got back I made sure to go through the same way I went through. I went to my room and kept shaking, my mother's face was covered in red while I only had a few scratches.

I hate that color.

I tried to get the thought out of my head by playing with things, but it stayed with me for hours…Mom almost died because of me, which means…Grandma is…I threw up and started crying. Both my mother and father came rushing into my room with worried looks, "Yuta! What's the matter?" My father exclaimed. My breathing increased and I cried harder, she's dead…And I ran…She's dead…She's dead.

My mother and father kept trying to calm me down, but the feeling of dread didn't go away, it remained with us for hours on end. They cleaned my mess up for me, as I stared at the wall I hadn't realized it was time to sleep already, when I saw her body…It was noon. "Sweetie…Are you alright now? Can you tell us what was bothering you?" Mother asked gently. I don't normally cry, because my father tells me that we as men have to be strong for those we love, but it's normal to cry when these kinds of things happen.

My mother stared straight into my eyes, "Hey…It's okay, whatever happened, it's alright now, because you're safe." She said gently. I guess my father knows why I'm so frightened. "Where?" He asked, his voice was quiet, and grief stricken. "What?" My mother asked, I started shaking again, and father slowly walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders, "Yuta, where is she…?"

I told him and both my parents went to where she was, they took me along, since it's dangerous to stay alone. I led them to where she was, and when we got there my father walked over to her lifeless body and stroked her head and kissed her forehead, and he whispered something. My mother did the same, I just watched them, after two minutes of silence father told mother to take me back. She nodded and took my hand and led me back to our home.

My mother took me to my room and told me to sleep, I nodded and got into bed. She left the room and it fell into darkness, the sadness I felt slowly disappeared as I dozed off into a deep slumber. The next morning I laid in bed staring at the ceiling, the walls were thin so when mother and father talk, I can hear them. "You know why I can't take you both…Not yet at least, I'm sorry Lillianna but I won't be long, I'll ask around and bring them back to help us. I swear I'll be back, until then…Watch over Yuta, and I love you." He said and started to make his way out. "Wait. Take this, if they won't help us for free then give this to them." My mother pleaded, "But…This is…You can't, it's important to you." He said gently.

"No. You are important to me that is an item that can be replaced, you are not. We'll be waiting." She said and started crying silently. I didn't hear anything else, he didn't move for five minutes. When he finally moved he said, "I'll be back and if I have, I'll sell this, I'll be back, I promise."

When he left I went out to see mother, her eyes were red. "Mom?" I said and walked over to her, she smiled sweetly and held her arms out, "It's okay."

* * *

 **Another new story, but I've been wanting to write this, just didn't know a lot about the anime.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


End file.
